Pleasantly Unexpected
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: "It wasn't what she'd expected after the war — not by a long shot — but she was certainly glad it had happened the way it had."


**Written for Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments), Assignment 5.**

 _Home Ec and Domestic Magic: Breakfast — extra credit task — fruit salad — write about an unlikely group of friends_

* * *

Hermione sat in the Heads' common room with her friends — her much expanded group of friends.

Tracey Davis and Harry sat beside one another on the floor, heads together and bowed over a piece of parchment. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass were perched on either side of Ginny on one end of the couch (which Hermione had had to enlarge), while Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Ron were engaged in a heated debate at the other end over what Quidditch team was the best and most likely to win the World Cup.

They'd somehow all become friends after the war. Hermione personally didn't see how because they were all so different. She couldn't really remember the details of the beginning of their strange friendship, though she was almost positive it had begun with too many shots of firewhiskey at the Leaky and a really embarrassing game of truth or dare (for which she was thankful she couldn't remember).

Pansy Parkinson smiled at Hermione. The two girls had discovered that they had much more in common than they ever would have guessed. Pansy was a bit of a rebel, and kept records of Muggle songs hidden around her room. They'd bonded over a love of tea, a dislike of watching their friends play Quidditch, books, and music. Hermione found that Pansy made for an interesting companion, and the two grew steadily closer as time passed.

"Did you ever expect...this?" Pansy swept her gaze around the room at the Gryffindors and Slytherins conversing peacefully for once.

Hermione laughed softly. "To be honest, I always thought we could get along if not for blood prejudice and all that rot. I mean, the boys have so much in common, and I think Ginny's found her new best friends." She nodded her head toward the three girls on the sofa. They were whispering to one another and giggling conspiratorially.

Pansy nodded in understanding. "I've always been jealous of your friendship with Ron and Harry," she admitted. "You always seemed so close — like family. We Slytherins have allies, not friends. I envied that about you."

"Oh, we didn't always get along," confided Hermione. "In third year, Sirius Black sent Harry a Firebolt. I didn't want him to get hurt because it might have had any curses or jinxes on it, so I turned it in to Professor McGonagall. The boys didn't speak to me for weeks because of that. But as soon as the broom came back with the news that it was perfectly safe, and I apologized, they forgave me. It probably didn't hurt that Gryffindor won the game," she added as an afterthought.

Pansy's mouth dropped open. "Wait, seriously?" she asked, looking over at the boys in question, who were currently wrestling Blaise and Draco. "That falling out was over a broomstick?" She couldn't keep the incredulity out of her voice. "And you apologized to them for taking it to McGonagall?"

Hermione nodded. Pansy stood up suddenly and walked over to the boys. She pinched both Harry's and Ron's ear and dragged them, protesting loudly, over to where a shocked and highly amused Hermione sat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and regarded the scene in front of them. Theo summoned some popcorn from the kitchen and leaned back to enjoy the show.

"Apologize for third year!" Pansy demanded. They looked confused.

"Why?" Ron asked. Pansy's grip tightened on his ear and he glared up at her, twisting his body so as to put the least amount of pressure on it. "Bloody hell, woman! 'Mione…" he shot her a pleading look, but Hermione was determined to get her apology. Not only because Pansy had gone to the trouble of hauling the boys over to her, but also because that unnecessary apology still rankled. She'd just been trying to keep Harry safe! And what thanks did she get? Her best friends refusing to talk to her for weeks and an apology that she didn't owe them.

Pansy pinched even harder and tears sprang, unbidden, to Harry's and Ron's eyes. "Sorry!" they cried in unison. The Slytherin girl let them go and dusted off her hands, while the two boys rubbed their sore ear tenderly. The others were silent.

And then they all looked around at one another and began laughing. Ginny and Astoria and Daphne leaned into one another and tried to stay upright. Theo had given up on that idea and was flat in his back with his legs waving in the air, Draco was hunched over with his shoulders shaking, and Blaise's mouth was twitching, but everyone could see he was going to lose control soon.

Hermione gazed around the room and smiled at the sight they all made. Harry and Ron were still making a big deal of their ears and glaring at their hysterically laughing friends, but eventually gave up and laughed, too.

It wasn't what she'd expected after the war — not by a long shot — but she was certainly glad it had happened the way it had.


End file.
